rpbyfandomcom-20200213-history
Instead I Get a Soap Opera
The scene that was Mei Ming's public display of her relationship with Cerise to Cole lured in other students (Sable, Luciela, and Nell) to spectate and make their observations about the situation. EXP Awarded Cole Tarnung - 80 EXP (The events unfolded had the most effect of Cole as his mental and physical state deteriorate with the doubt of Mei Ming in mind as the dark voices feed him more hatred for her.) Cerise Moani - 70 EXP (Despite the brave display of Mei Ming's possession of Cerise, he continues to flirt around with Luciela who seems partially interested in his looks and attempts to recover from his recent blunder with Aethyris who was the provocation for the entire fiasco.) Mei Ming - 70 EXP (Mei Ming takes care to show her control in this situation and of Cerise, despite risking her pbulic reputation. She seems troubled when discovering Cole was present the entire time.) Luciela Argentum - 30 EXP (Though for the most part staying true to her character, Luciela has a brief moment where she becomes flustered by Cerise's looks.) Sable Midnight - 10 EXP (Sable does little other than alert Luciela of Cerise and make small commentary on the event.) Nyella Panthera Atroxiton "Nell" - 5 EXP (Nell appears to discover what was causing the ruckus by confronting her close colleague, Cannaid.) Roleplay Cannaid made her way into the library having worked on tracking down Cole when she heard and saw quite a fiasco going on~ Cole's eyes widen when Mei gave Cerise a kiss, leaning back into the bookshelf, with a loud thud, Cole knocked some books over. Aethyris openly laughed now. "Oh that is rich. See, I gathered he was available and single.... He?" she paused as she realized what Mei had said. She looked at Cerise again, closely inspecting his features, "He? You're a guy?". The sudden crash made her jump and she spun around. Cannaid backed up a small bit at the amout of tension in the room as she carefully and slowly made her way around the outside of the "gathering" and made her way over to Cole before kneeling down next to him~ "Might I inquire...as to what has happened to cause such a..tense moment among them 'Y...You..You saw no one.* Cole used his semblance and caused a steam arrow to explode in the middle of the library, covering his escape. Aethyris coughed as steam filled the room. Hands waved about as she tried to shoo it away from her so she could breathe easier. Aerys was doing the exact same motions at the exact same time. Cannaid coughed as she waved the smoke out her face as she stood back up~ "That was quite unexpected,I assume he was uncomfortable in this tense situation." Cole ran past Mei and Cerise, before he did, he glared at them as he past them, running lightly out of the library, tears filled the corner of his eyes Luciela entered the library just as Cole ran out, arching an eyebrow. "Well...something less than ideal must have happened." Cerise was surprised when he suddenly felt Mei Ming pull him down into a kiss, he didn't expect her to be so outright public. As he felt her lips roughly move against his own though, he felt his heart skip a beat, it felt nice to know that Mei Ming felt... well, Cerise wasn't actually sure what Mei Ming felt about him... but felt at least something enough for him to put her charade with Cole at risk. Coming out of the kiss, Cerise was feeling a little dazed, not handling Aethyris's confusion as smoothly as he would otherwise. "Er.. I mean... I can be a girl if you want?" Cerise said with an unsure voice, when he suddenly yelped at the sound of the crash and sudden burst of smoke, reflexively grabbing onto Mei Ming for protection. As Cole ran past, Cerise made brief eye contact and felt a pang of sympathy for him. Sable walked into the library and observed the spectacle before her. "The hell?..." she wondered out loud. "Whoa. Um what the? Seems I stumbled in at a weird time. Probably best I go..." Luciela backed away towards the door. Cole tried to run away from the library but fell short as he trip onto the grass patch by the stinging from his wound in his side. "Me-Mei...Did..you...kiss him..because you wanted to defend him..or..A..are you having an ulterior motive...Or have I Have I become your P-pawn?.." Cole whispered to himself as he tried to get up, kneeling on all fours, tears dripped from his eyes As the steam cleared, Aethyris saw Cerise holding onto Mei. It finally registered that he was a guy and she felt slightly disgusted with herself. And him. A little intrigued that he pulled of the feminine look better than most girls but still disgusted. A huff escaped her lips and she turned to leave. "Oh dear...I seemed to have wandered into a rather upsetting conversation." "Would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Sable asked everyone. She didn't really expect an answer, but hoped for one. "Hell if I know. If I had to guess, someone got rejected." Luciela explained. Mei Ming was shocked at the sudden burst of steam, but even more shocked that Cerise had made an attempt to protect her. He was definitely proving to a very useful pet, she thought, smiling up at him. Her face turned red when she noticed Cole leave the library. She cursed under her breath. "I just wanted a book on Grimm," Sable said to Luciela. "Instead I get a soap opera." Cannaid stares at mei after watching Cole leave the library and begins to piece things together as she looks down and shakes her head a bit at the shameful act~ "There there our new pet. That will give you one more reason to kill that lying bitch. Your time will come!" The voice spoke "N-no... I have to ask her... I need to confront to her.." Cole spoke to it. Panting from the running and the triping, Cole felt his wound stung even more. "See? This is why I'm apprehensive about giving my heart to someone else." Luciela frowned. "Even if that one individual is kinda pretty." Luciela nodded to Cerise. "That's Cerise," Sable said to Luciela. "We warned you about him, remember? Though it seems like Mei has him under her thumb..." So that's the fabled one. And it would seem you're right." Luciela mused. "Well now I know to keep a clear head.'' Cole began to cough up blood once more, slowly crawling up, he made his way to the public restroom in Beacon. Cole went into a cubicle and coughed out the blood, spitting it into the bowl ~Cannaid let out a sigh as she placed her hand on her cheek~ "Only kind of pretty? You know, those antlers are "kind of pretty" themselves ;)" Cerise said out of habit, before realized Mei Ming was still around. "A-ah, well, lets go sort out that business..." he said to Mei Ming, trying to recover from his latest mistake. Nell walks up to Cannaid "Care to tell me what in the high holly hell is going on here?" Luciela blushed slightly. "Keep your composure Luciela." She muttered to herself. "If I knew what was occurring infront of me I would be more then delighted to inform you...but I came in only moments before you so I also quite lost.." Cole made his way out of the bathrooms and braved himself and made his way to look for Mei Ming and Cerise to confront them about what had happened in the library. "I worry what effect this event will have on Cole...I worry his mental state is not currently stable." "No kidding" She said "Getting weird, this place was weird before any of us got here I suspect." Screenshots --Not Available-- Category:Roleplays Category:Season 0 Category:My Beautiful Hair